compoundxfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Race Document: Demons
/* Alien Race Dossier: Demonic Race */ // Overview // The Demonic civilization is generally a hostile race. They came long ago from a nearby galaxy in an attempt to steal the technological advancements made by PRECURSORS. A long war ensued between the Demons and PRECURSORS. Eventually, fearing for their own survival under the thread of a seemingly endless horde of Demon armies, PRECURSORS laid an elaborate trap and banished the Demon King, Tezebon, and his armies to the Beyond Realm. Some of the commanders were and lesser known servants of the King were able to escape damnation at the hands of PRECURSORS, and have spent millenia attempting to find ways of restoring their King to the material plane. Recently, with the decline of PRECURSORS and the activation of their temples by ignorant humans, Demon servants have begun poking around and searching for a method to unbind the chains which hold the doors to the Beyond Realm shut. These forces, once they learn how to free their evil King, will stop at nothing to restore him. The Demonic culture is built purely upon a warring caste system. There are generally 2 classes of Demons, Greater and Lesser. The King commands all aspects of life, and sits above even the Greater Demons in terms of power. Under him serve a number of Greater Demons called Commanders, each in charge of an army. The King also has a number of servants who see to the well being of the King as well as to carry out personal errands and missions. Though not as powerful as commanders, the King''s servants are oft more crafty and prefer to manipulate things slyly. Armies are headed by a Commander, who is reported to by Lieutenants each in charge of a Battalion. From there, there are smaller units similar to platoons and squads of soldiers. A Demon "Platoon" is around 80 soldiers. Platoons house around 5 "Squads" of 16, and these squads may be broken down into smaller units, generally refferred to as "limbs." Demons speak in an ancient language called Enochian. // Technology // Demons have a very low level technological prowess, at least on first glance. They mainly utilize swords, but pozess a natural tendenency for magic. Their nanites burn red or orange, and most of their magic revolves around concealment, teleportation, and fire. Some units make use oflaser weaponry, which fire beams of smoky red-orange. Instead of ships, Demons utilize what look like large palaces or strongholds. They are able to teleport these castles into planetary orbit. From the center of the ship the armies will teleport down onto the battle field. Demons posess no fighter craft, preferring to teleport onto stations and capitol ships and take them by force. Large numbers of soldiers can be teleported at a time, but teleportation is costly, both in energy and in life force. Lesser Demons, the footsoldiers of the army, are generally able to withstand hundreds of teleportations over their long lifespan. Teleporting in this manner does dissorient the soldier for a brief time, but well trained soldiers are able to quickly overcome this. In fact, most lieutenants and all commanders are nearly immune to the effects of teleportation. // Units // There are a few common roles in the Demon armies. The general tactic is to teleport close to a target army and engage in a fierce and fast mellee brawl to overcome their enemies before the enemies can regroup and mount a counter-offensive. Mages play a huge roll in the ranks of the Demons. They do everything from provide any needed long range supporting fire, to close range teleportation of units for tactical advantage, to making conditions worse for their opponents. Brawlers are bulky and weild firey swords which can easily cut through most armours. They strike fast and hard and are fearless in battle. Imps collect information, and are masters of stealth and concealment. //-------------------- Special Units //-------------------- Poltergeists are rare, but are adept at possessing enemy troups and generally causing mischeif and decreasing enemy moral. Abominations are large, ranging in size from a huge bear to an elephant. They often have extra limbs, heads or other apendages. They are hard to kill and cause mayem in battle. Leviathons are seige creatures the size of a small city. Their appearance is heralded by firey stormclouds forming above the area they are about to operate in. Once a Leviathon is in position, they utilize thousands of tendrils to raze an area, turning it into a hellish expanse of scorched and wrecked buildings. Some variations are able to give birth to abominations. Category:Race Category:Demon